


Talk Too Much

by Medicaition



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kenma is an overthinking mess, M/M, Mild Power Play, Rewarding Kuroo, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, demanding kenma, mild exhibitionism, profession spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicaition/pseuds/Medicaition
Summary: Kenma is honest to god just trying to do a scheduled stream, it's not his fault that his boyfriend put all those ideas in his head. It's not his fault that his boyfriend wanted to try something a bit too close to the start of his stream. It's not his fault that he got stuck.No, absolutely none of this is Kenma's fault.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 67





	Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kuroken under the desk while playing video game shenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/731760) by @skittidyne. 



Stream days were a mix of both wonder, excitement, and nerves. Kenma had done this song and dance for a while now, but every time he loads in he can’t help but think about the thousands of people tuned in watching him and every movement in game and out. Still the ex-setter loves the excitement that comes with watching his own stream countdown tick downwards; choosing today to break out the calico cat chasing down a volleyball that Akaashi suggested to him. The familiarity of the calico and volleyball helps cut his nerves far more than he could have anticipated, something he’d have to thank Akaashi for before he forgets, and Kenma starts to feel like today’s stream is going to be one of his best.

Plus, it was one of Tetsurou Kuroo’s rare days off and the moment this stream was done he knew he’d be treated to his partner’s care and attention -- something he found himself in longing for more than he’d care to admit. There’s a nostalgia in Tetsurou sitting just a few feet away off screen, idly flicking through his phone or moving a reassuring hand to Kenma’s shoulder rubbing it softly to make sure he’s not too tense. It amazes him that Tetsurou can manage to be so thoughtful even with the ever busy swarm of his own workload and dealing with promoting four of the most high-maintenance hitters in the volleyball world. 

A little content sigh leaves his lips as he slumps back into his slim red and black gaming chair, pulling out a hair-tie to get his long hair off the back of his neck before checking the timer again. “Seven minutes until I stream… you staying in today, Kuro?” Asked softly as fingers work through his hair to make some semblance of a neat bun behind his head, leaving bangs falling to the side of his face and narrowing his vision to the screen in front of him. The longer his hair got, the more this little ritual before games helped pull him into the zone and fixate only on the task in front of him. 

“Yeah,” A pause as Kenma vaguely hears the sound of Tetsurou’s phone being switched to silent, feeling the familiar weight of the tall man leaning against him and the heat that brushed against his neck and pressure to his sides. “Hey Kenma, remember when we first moved in together? How when you got particularly focused I’d try to break it anyway I could?” There’s a sly tone that creeps in that causes the blonde to suck in a breath and hold it, fingers moving to grip at Tetsurou’s wrist. “If I recall you particularly liked when you could feel my breath against your thighs, and the noises you’d make when my tongue brushed a little too close along your inner thigh, or when I’d bite just hard enough to leave a mark and make you jerk and miss a shot. I think that may be my favorite game we play together.” The tall man was happy to reminisce, brushing his nose along Kenma’s neck peppering an odd kiss here and there before pulling away and looking pointedly at the area below Kenma’s desk. 

“No way you can fit under there.” Kenma deadpans, looking up at him with an annoyed glance, “Besides if you do that, and I fluster too much or make a noise, or someone sees your head-” He’s happy to list off every offense to the idea he possibly can, “Then I could get banned, which in turn essentially ends my career depending on how long the ban is.” He scolds, face scrunching up with a deep set scowl on his features, watching how Tetsurou simply laughs off the idea waving his hand his way before crouching down to examine the area around the desk closer.   
“Aw come on, I bet your fans would just eat up a blushing Kodzuken. Flustered and adorable, and then later we could post a picture on your Instagram being all domestic and cute, build up their want to see you and then shoot down their chances in a swift strike.”

“Tetsurou, I’m a bit worried that you might be a bit too attached to the idea of showing me off like that.” A hand comes up to rub at his tired features, sighing through his nose as avoids looking at Kuro.

“Can you blame me? I watch your chat, and your stans go absolutely feral when you blush or laugh, your views spike… but I also want to remind people that you’re not available. Bit of an ego stroke for myself, and a win in view counts for you.” Tetsurou coos, ducking his head under the desk for one more considering look.

“If you get stuck down there, I’m not helping you out.” Kenma’s tone drops to a subtle threat, feline gold eyes narrowing away from Tetsurou. There was hope that the lack of attention to him and prodding threat would be enough to discourage the tall man; yet, even that threat isn’t enough to keep Tetsurou from crawling beneath the desk, cramped up against the back and awkwardly angled. He bumps his head against the top, cursing under his breath as he tries to adjust, grabbing the seat edge of Kenma’s chair so that he won’t topple over fully and get stuck. It was comical seeing someone well over six foot crammed into a space meant purely for someone’s legs, the pitiful look causing Kenma to fall into a fit of giggles. “You look like someone forced you into that spot.” His tone was jeering, but still endearing as he presses his foot against Tetsurou’s knee as he tried to crouch-walk and inch himself forwards.

“Yeah yeah, I had to try it to see. I mean at a glance it seemed viable, but actually being under there? No way, I can feel my back aching already.” 

Another small string of laughter leaves them both, Kenma taking a moment to glance up towards his countdown timer. Thirty seconds. “Tetsurou. Get out from there.” His tone had suddenly shifted as his calm nerves suddenly jolt to anxiety in a swift switch, adjusting his chair back as he flits a worried gaze from the rapidly ticking down countdown to how his boyfriend was squashed in below him. 

Kodzuken had never missed a stream, Kodzuken had never started a stream late, and he wasn’t about to change that fact now because his dumbly charming boyfriend decided to get him stuck under his desk. 

“Right right, I’m going, don’t be so impatient. I’m an old man, ya know, not nearly as spry as I was a few years ago. It’ll just be a seco-” Tetsurou wouldn’t get a second to finish that thought as the seconds tick down and Kenma simply shoots him a look and says. “Just… stay down there and be quiet.” Hissing as the timer hits zero, and giving a swift one finger hush to Tetsurou as he pulls his headphones on. 

His headphones promptly cancel out any counter argument Tetsurou could have given, leaving only the faint lofi beats of his countdown screen to fill his ears instead. He parts his legs, trying to accommodate for the man under his desk and scoots in towards him, closing off any route of escape as well as making Tetsurou jolt and be pressed tightly between Kenma’s legs. It was uncomfortable for them both, the tight space no doubt getting tighter for Tetsurou likely messing up his already sensitive back from slouching all the time. Kenma couldn’t sit how he normally did either, leaving his back a bit too straight for his liking and showing off far too much of his face. Mentally he shoots down an apology to his boyfriend as he starts up his stream, wondering how much of his worry would show on his face and if his fans would even notice the odd sitting position. 

Kenma’s stream intros were fairly simple, usually interacting with his chat and thanking them for the odd compliments as he explains what the plan is today; Play Apex Legends, use only Wraith (if possible) while doing one of Kenma’s favorite challenges. He’s going to play Armed and Dangerous, snipers and shotguns only making mid range combat all but impossible forcing him to either get in someone’s face or stay in a high vantage point for sniping. Admittedly it wasn’t really a hard challenge, but it was a good warm up that didn’t require much thought. Besides, knowing his chat he’d be told to try a bunch of other things that’ll slowly increase in difficulty. 

They drop fairly close to a hot zone, but the nerves of having Tetsurou under his desk had begun to fade allowing for the esteemed Kodzuken to find his groove. He doesn’t start in a comfortable playstyle, making a bold move to rush at another squad and shotgunning two to weaken them while his teammate puts them in a downed position. The third begins to run off to try and get distance, Kenma shifting to rush after but gets shown up by his teammate landing a nice shot from the back downing the squad and leading to their first successful skirmish. 

The second he gets a sniper, it’s all but over for the other teams. He finds a good place to portal himself to for height, making sure to keep it in his peripheral as he aims up his shots picking off people for his team with deadly accuracy. Every game feels better when you’re playing well, and Kenma had found his groove soon finding enemies coming into his chat to complain or commend him for that shot after recognizing the gamertag. It was nice when enemies were good sports, but Kenma enjoyed it so much more when they raged and hot mic aggressively at him. There was something just terribly delectable about ruining someone’s day by simply playing the game as intended. 

It’s in the second round where the game suddenly ups in difficulty. Not just because he was now labeled Apex Legend after the last game, but because Tetsurou had shifted closer. Closer, face pressed against his thigh with an arm wrapped around his waist. That hot breath piercing through his sweatpants making him shift uncomfortably as he aligns himself up in his sniper position. His mind wanders now, reminded of the times where Tetsurou would slowly ease Kenma out of his sweatpants while he fixated on a game, feeling the way his tongue against his thigh first before kisses trailed up his shaft in slow teasing intervals that left his toes curled and focus shaken. 

He craved the sight of Tetsurou’s lips around the head of his cock, and how his tongue rolled along the underside teasing him with practiced motions that he knew drove the blonde wild. It was a fun game for Tetsurou, but to Kenma it was both obnoxious and one of the hottest ways his boyfriend teased him. Now, with Tetsurou doing next to nothing, his mind and body were betraying him. The wandering thoughts caused his dick to stir and lift his sweatpants just enough to be noticeable if Tetsurou decided to look. 

A soft sigh from Tetsurou causes his breath to push through the fabric of his pants again, sending heat along his thighs and making Kenma jerk and shoot off a sniper shot too soon -- sending the enemy squadron on high alert and scattering them. Over coms he can hear his teammate scolding him, asking him what that was about leaving Kenma to come up with a soft excuse of: “Sorry misclick, got a bit antsy for that.” 

The immediate drop off in skill is noticeable. Playing a character that’s harder to hit but takes more damage coming in as a double edged sword as he botches shotgun plays, accidentally reveals himself with his sniper shots, or simply just not paying as much attention to the game as he should. Could anyone blame him though? The way Tetsurou shifted against his thigh and breathed out in soft sighs and hums left him wondering what he was doing.

Those wonders soon turned to a heated place, imagining that Tetsurou had noticed his presence so close to his cock had gotten him hard. Imagining that Tetsurou had found enough room to breathe out soft moans and breaths against his thigh while dropping his free hand to tease his own dick through his pants. Worse if he had found a way to undo his pants just enough to leave him exposed and eating up the sight of the slowly flustering Kodzuken. After all, he knows patience is not Kenma’s strong suit at the end of the day. If he wants something he’ll slowly get more and more worked up until he just breaks under the faintest of teasings. 

A timid glance is sent over to his second screen, checking his face cam to see if his embarrassment was noticeable on camera. There’s a faint flush on his cheek, but it’s barely visible on screen thankfully. To the average viewer he’d seem fairly normal, perhaps a bit off his game for a change, but still doing well enough to not fully drag the team down. His long time viewers may think his posture and occasionally exasperated expression are a touch strange, but he could blame that on the sudden drop in skill from the first couple games until now. 

Thank God they can’t see the growing tent in his pants from the way Tetsurou’s fingers slowly press into his side and draw little circles. He was reaching his limit of tolerance, that heated breath now given enough room thanks to the raised fabric of his sweats to brush along his cock through his underwear leaving his legs shaking softly under Tetsurou’s cheek. Damn him. He was probably thriving now, back pain forgotten and just hungrily waiting for either the kick to make him stop, or for the screen to tick off and Kenma to cave for him. 

He could almost see the smug expression lazily raised up towards Kenma, watching his face from below the growing arousal as his slender fingers stroke along his own cock. He could feel the shudder from restraint that his boyfriend was giving to not moan out under his own teasing and get Kenma in trouble on stream. Fuck, Kenma could even imagine the slick wet noise of built up precum dripping down his cock and being used as lubricant to stroke himself faster, hungrily wanting his partner to pause and look at him and get a prompt game over. 

His playing was getting worse as his hands had begun to shake, head dropping a bit to hide his face from his audience as a heavy blush had worked itself up along his cheeks and ears. He was getting taunted in game for being predictable and making mistakes, but he could barely hear that over the sudden rushing thump of his heart and the heat between his legs that throbbed in want to be touched. Another glance at his stream display and how pathetic he looked hiding in a curtain of hair and flushed features seals his decision as he makes eye contact with the webcam. 

“I’m really sorry, but I’m not feeling well. Thank you for coming.” 

He saw flashes of comments;

“You were looking really flushed, I was worried something was up!!”

“Take care of yourself Kodzuken!!!!” 

Total stream time? Forty-four minutes, thirty seven seconds. The shortest stream session he’s ever had. 

With the camera off, Apex closed, and pressure now off his shoulders he quickly pulls his headphones off his ears to look down with an embarrassed flush at his boyfriend. “Tetsurou.” His tone came in an almost whine, drawing the attention of the tall man who gives him a lazy smile. 

“Hey, done already? That was fast.” He smiles, crawling out from the desk now that Kenma had rolled back enough to let him free. The tall man stretches upwards, cracking his back and shoulders with a soft pop before leaning down to press his lips to Kenma’s forehead. 

“You win.” Kenma says dryly, leaning back in his chair to look up at him forcing his bangs to rest along the sides of his face keeping vision terribly clear. 

It takes a moment for Tetsurou to register Kenma’s state, flushed, disheveled, and with a straining erection in his pants that makes the small blonde leave his legs spread to have it on display. In stark contrast, Tetsurou isn’t even slightly rumbled save for his ever messy hair. He still looks completely composed and unbothered by their previous position. “Woah uh… did something happen?” He questions innocently, blinking a couple times before motioning down over Kenma’s form. 

“You happened. You did this.” Kenma hisses through his teeth, narrowing his stare as he shifts uncomfortably feeling the embarrassment riding higher now. “I ended the stream after forty-five minutes because of you, Tetsurou.” His tone is harsh and accusatory, arms moving to cross over his chest as he defiantly looks away from his obnoxiously tall boyfriend. The scowl on his face makes his nose scrunch and eyes narrow, burning into the plush of Kirby in the corner of the room that definitely did not deserve his ire.

“Hey hey! I didn’t do anything, I was just cramped up down there trying not to cry out in pain. I was distracting myself by catching up on emails on my phone, did you know you’ve longer legs than you give yourself credit for? Bony as hell too, I could feel them digging into my back.” Tetsurou defends himself pointing a finger at Kenma and then at his back, “I was cramping up down here, I don’t think I could have teased you if I wanted to.” 

The admission just makes Kenma’s scowl and blush fiercer, burning holes into poor Kirby with his glares. 

“Kenma, I wasn’t trying to ruin your stream. I know it’s important to you, and I wouldn’t do anything that would risk your career. You’re happy doing this, and it makes me happy to see you so happy. Besides, having a famous boyfriend is a nice and solid connection -- I’d lose so much clout without you.” He jokes, lowering himself down in front of Kenma’s glare giving him a sweet smile as he leans in towards him, showing off his laxed expression to try and pull Kenma out of his angry, embarrassed, horny slump.

“I know you weren’t trying to, but I…” He hisses, promptly shutting up as he glares back into the face of his partner. Kenma is annoyed, but it’s not at Tetsurou. No, he's annoyed that just the presence of Tetsurou so close was enough for him to wind himself up. Frustrated that his mind wandered into wanting, winding himself up with thoughts of his boyfriend on his knees pleasuring both him and himself. 

A strained silence settles between them as Tetsurou moves his hand down on Kenma’s knee, sliding closer and in front of him once more. He leans down to rest his chin against his thigh, leaving Kenma helpless to only watch as that grin of his soon grows wide and smug. They stay like this for only a moment before the blonde’s small hand comes up to press against Tetsurou’s face in a swift shove, pushing him away and off of him. “Don’t give me that look, it’s obnoxious.” 

“Ouch~ Kenma.” He coos, sitting back now to watch his boyfriend, “Did you get all riled up just from thinking about me? That’s so dirty, Kodzuken, you were on stream and everything, thinking about your boyfriend between your legs.” He coos, “Were you imagining me? I want to hear what you were thinking about with that beautiful imagination of yours.” He stalks forwards now again, bringing his face back into shoving range if Kenma so choses. 

“You’re horrible.” 

“Can’t be so horrible if I was able to get you hard without doing anything. Tell me, kitten.” The drop of his pet name makes his stomach shift, squirming in his chair as teeth bite into his lower lip for a second. Seems Tetsurou was done playing teasing and nice, opting for a more demanding method that made Kenma crack more often than not. The blonde steels himself, however, and instead shoots back a glare and a click of his tongue against his teeth. His small hand moves against Tetsurou’s face again, shifting to tangle into his bedhead and grip softly. 

“Shut up. Can’t you find something better to do with your mouth than run it?” Kenma demands, fixing his glare pointedly above Tetsurou’s head now as he mutters out, “You won this round already, stop drawing it out.” 

“Sorry what was that? You’re going to have to repeat that one. What did I do?” 

“I said you need to do something better with your mouth. Now.” He tries to be demanding, his tone faltering some as his head snaps to the side and fingers pull out from his hair as he pulls his body into a defensive stance, fingers gripping at his own hoodie as he taps his foot impatiently. Those hands brush along his thighs, yanking his rolling chair closer as he leans up to brush his lips along Kenma’s softly to try and ease away the pout. “You’re so cute when you blush, kitten.” The words followed by a firmer kiss, “I love that this side of you is mine, and mine alone, to see.” 

Those words make Kenma’s heart race, the kisses silencing his retort for a moment as he’s able to just swim in the overwhelming sensation of love and lust. He leans into the hand on his cheek that brushes up to press back two-toned hair behind his ear leaving room for Tetsurou to press gentle kisses along his neck. He relents with a little sigh, relaxing his posture as Tetsurou makes himself at home between his legs. 

“... Do you know how much money I lost having to cut a scheduled stream off early? You’re going to have to make it up to me, Tetsurou.” His tone tries to hold weight to it, but the way those fingers slowly drag up over his thighs makes his words crack and shudder. Tetsurou’s touch is featherlight over his clothed cock, pressing against it enough to make a breath get sucked forcefully in. “That right? Here I thought you had gotten plenty of me already with that imagination of yours.” 

But it wasn’t enough. His body answers for him then, rolling his hips up to meet his hand and press his palm tighter against the bulge in his pants as his spine arches leaving him sat in a cutely submissive yet demanding way. “Shut it, Kuro.” He huffs back, watching him now with hazed golden eyes that barely cloud over the hunger hidden in them. 

“Right right, better things I can be doing with my mouth. I got it.” He teases gripping at the waistband of Kenma’s sweatpants, pulling down in a slow teasing motion that causes the band to put pressure down over his length stroking it through his underwear in a lazy tease. Intentionally making Kenma wait more. Intentionally driving the small man into a fit of huffs and little strained noises as he wiggles his hips to help him get his pants down more. 

“You’re still talking.” Kenma shoots back with a huff, “I’m getting impatient.” He grumbles, releasing his defensive stance to support himself against the arms of his chair so that he wouldn’t topple over onto his horrible, no good, sly boyfriend.

“That right?” Tetsurou coos, releasing the band of his pants just below Kenma’s knee as he moves his hands back up along his thigh with gentle dances of his finger tips before cupping his cock through his briefs, fingers pressing under his balls while he palms the shaft in practiced movements. Just rough enough to make Kenma stumble, while still being gentle enough to not hurt or overwhelm him. “If that’s the case I can stop if you’d like, kitten.” He coos, watching him with narrowed hazel eyes as lips part to trace over his dusky pink lips wetting them and betraying his own hunger. “Especially when I didn’t even get to hear what you were imagining, maybe I ought to tease you a little more until you tell me.” 

His hand was gone as quick as it came, leaving Kenma to whine at the loss of contact. His hips shift in his chair, pressing himself down against his lower back so that his hips were slightly elevated and on display begging him to keep touching. “No! No, ugh… you’re so infuriating.” Kenma clenches his fingers into the armrest of the chair, nails breaking into the plush foam leaving little crescent nail marks in it. 

“Then get talking.” Tetsurou stands back to his full height, leaving Kenma towered over and able to see the growing erection in his pants. He’s swift to pull his own ill fitting sweats off, dropping them and his boxers in a swift go while leaning back against Kenma’s desk. Those long fingers trace along the underside of his cock, shifting a bit as he strokes slowly working himself up to the image of Kenma’s flustered aroused state sprawled out over his streaming chair. 

Kenma was watching that hand hungrily, hands keeping still as his member twitches in its confines of his briefs. A bit of precum had built up watching Tetsurou tease himself, staining a small patch of fabric with moisture as he drinks in his partner's little show. “I… I was imagining you, head pressed to my thigh like that, but instead of being on your phone you had noticed that I was getting heated. I imagined you looking at my cock and getting worked up yourself, and every breath you let out against my thigh I-” He flusters, releasing the arms of the chair to cover his face in soft embarrassment. “Ugh Tetsurou I hate when you make me tell you this stuff. I’m so bad at it.” He growls, stamping a foot to the floor as he struggles to find the words through the want in his mind. 

The chuckle that leaves Tetsurou is smooth and deep, laced with his own want as he tilts his head, “But look at how hard just those few words got me, Kenma.” His words enough to pull Kenma’s attention back, seeing Tetsurou’s cock twitch in his hand and drip precum down over his fingers lubricating each stroke speeding up now as he huffs out his own little moans. “So rare that you actually indulge me and tell me your thoughts, really makes me feel good knowing you want to please me and think about me.” 

Kenma swallows hard, another little whine breaking his throat and past his lips as he falls into an enraptured state. Damn him for always knowing what to say, what to do, and how to get Kenma to fall right into his hands every time. Still, he can’t stop himself from continuing, he knows he’s going to have to give more before he gives what he wants and oddly he’s okay with it right now. 

“I thought of your lips around me, how you looked up at me with just devastation when I managed to beat you at your own game and how much I wanted to rock my hips up against you and press against your head to make you take more of me. I thought about the times you manage to make me crack and how you know every inch of my body, know where to press to get the noises you want out of me.” He whispers, trying not to overthink his words as he rambles through the things he imagined over that short forty-five minute span. 

Tetsurou’s moans break his focused rambling, leaving Kenma to sit in awe for a moment as he watches his partners hips thrust wantonly. His cock is slick with his precum, thighs shaking as he composes himself proving that he wasn’t all talk when it came to liking the glimpses into Kenma’s mind. His hand stops stroking himself as he moves forwards, slowly moving back down between Kenma’s legs as his lips press to the bulge in Kenma’s briefs kissing over it, murmuring out a quiet; “More please. Tell me what you want.” 

His member twitches against Tetsurou’s lips at his words, earning a smug look up at Kenma and a huff from the blonde. “Needy.” Kenma murmurs, shifting awkwardly as he presses himself further against him. “For you? Always. I can’t help myself… you should see how wonderful you look from down here.” Tetsurou murrs out in a low rumbled roll, fingers snapping the waistband of kenma’s underwear to get him to jolt. “I always want my Kenma.” 

Kenma’s breath leaves him in that moment as he quickly brushes his hands up into his long hair to grip at it gently, trying to compose himself in the face of his partners want. He feels his blush extend down his neck and flush along his chest, leaving him red as he rolls slowly up against Tetsurou. “I want to see your lips around my dick, after that I don’t care what you do just… give me that, please?” He whispers out in a half-beg, squirming and lifting his hips as he continues, “I don’t want you to stop, I just want you, please.” 

That was all the tall man needed as he drags down the band of his briefs in a swift movement, giving just a breath between motions before his hand was cupping Kenma’s balls softly to get a shrill moan to break his lips in surprise. He chuckles as his lips kiss up along his thighs, tongue racing out to tease along the soft flesh and deliver a swift nip to mark the pale skin with a harsh red blotch. His motions continue upwards, pausing to tease his tongue along his balls enjoying how Kenma quivers under the attention before letting his tongue trace up along the underside of his member. He’s practiced in his motions, rolling his tongue to lavish every inch of the underside, ending it off with a quick flick of his tongue against his tip.

Pink lips wrap around the head of his cock, wrapping him in warm heat as he presses his tongue out so that it’d stroke along him with every bob of his head. It was messy, his lulled tongue causing drool to build up and made Tetsurou occasionally pull back with a string of saliva and precum still attached to his lips from Kenma’s length. He’d break it with his fingers, cutting the string of it before using it as lubrication to stroke over him in quick motions -- urging him to thrust into his hand as he breathes out softly to catch his breath. The downtime between using his mouth and hand was short, but to Kenma it was just enough to calm down and keep himself from cumming at the next touch. Still, his pleasure was mounting, having Tetsurou tease him with such ease and control, and giving him everything he desired, filled Kenma with a giddy want for more. 

His hands slowly move to lace once more into that messy hair of his, guiding the motion of his head down a little further, earning a surprised sputter around his length from his member pressing to the entrance of his throat. Kenma groans at the feeling and vibrations that go through him in that moment, body shuddering as he huffs in little breaths looking down into his partners hazel eyes. “A little more, please, Tetsurou…” He whispers, brushing back some of his hair to get a clear view of his face, loving the little blush that had bloomed over the dark haired man's face. He’s a beautiful man, but the way that dusky color made his eyes stand out left Kenma absolutely lovestruck passing a little hungry smile down to him as he tightens his grip once and pushes down on his head. 

The feeling of the muscles in Tetsurou’s throat gripping and slowly relaxing, before tightening again makes Kenma cry out loudly. His head throws back into the chair with enough force to make it rock in place as his cock twitches in his throat, straining out a moan to hold himself. He teases his fingers in a soothing motion through black locks, letting him be still for a moment before relenting his grip and giving Tetsurou a chance to pull back and gasp in for air. Kenma’s chest heaves as he sits back arched, threatening to topple over the chair with the sheer angle he was sat at sending most of his weight into the back of the chair. 

Strong hands grip his hips and yank him back down, tongue flicking against his tip again before polishing it off with a soft kiss. Tetsurou parts his lips to tease his long tongue against the edge of Kenma’s head, teasing him by pressing his lips to him and humming out softly throwing vibrations through the small man and making him squirm in his hold. His fingers press into the soft muscle of Kenma’s ass, fingers indenting and leaving little crescent shaped marks from his nails. He let Kenma have his fun of being in control, now it’s his turn to assert back his control; after all, Kenma’s not the only one that needs this now. It’s terribly unfair to simply let the blonde run away with all the fun. 

He jerks him forward, getting Kenma to stand on his tip-toes to be at a proper level for Tetsurou to bob his head along his length allowing him to hit deeper into his mouth without having to force Testurou’s head down. His hands take greedy grips of his ass, keeping him from being able to roll his hips into him setting his own quick pace. Wet slurps and pants leave Tetsurou falling in time with Kenma’s soft moans, each noise earning a pick up in his pace as he pulls Kenma closer to the edge. 

It’s so much all at once. That heavy grip on his ass, the strain of his legs being forced to stand on his toes, the warm heat of Tetsurou’s mouth around him and the swift motions of tongue stroking as much of him as he can with every bob of the tall man’s head down his cock. With all of that happening he wasn’t prepared for Tetsurou suddenly pressing hard against Kenma’s hips to force the small blonde into his throat letting it grip tightly around him before giving a swift slap to his ass. 

That moment makes Kenma’s stomach clench before he cries out, curling forwards to grip at Tetsurou in support as thick strands of cum pour first down his throat, making the tall man jerk back and earn some splashed over his tongue and lips. A stray strand dribbling down his cheek as Kenma stands over him with quivering legs, gasping in breath only able to keep standing due to Tetsurou’s grip on his hips and ass. His body was flush with pleasure, member still twitching against Tetsurou’s lips shaking like a leaf as he tries to will his body to calm down. A feat that would all but be impossible when the taller man trails his tongue along his tip to collect the last bit of cum from his orgasm on to his tongue swallowing it back with a sly smirk up at Kenma. 

“Still mad at me, Kodzuken?” He teases, voice slightly strained from the work his throat put into tensing and adjusting to having something in it. “Or was that enough to make up for a few lost dollars.” 

“You’re a jerk, Kuro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw @skittidyne 's thread on twitter and was hit with a very heavy bit of inspiration to flesh this out a little bit. Hope it's okay I changed some details, and thank you so much for the inspiration!


End file.
